guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Natural resistance
What skills is the "notes" section of this article referring to? DavimusK 18:20, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :Like the article says, hexes that trigger upon removal. With half hex duration, those things will trigger earlier. --68.142.14.92 18:30, 6 June 2006 (CDT) I've also noticed that most bosses hav a natural health regeneration...is this natural resistence? Or is it something else :I believe it's something else. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:28, 10 June 2006 (CDT) With Incendiary Bonds Actually, in this case Natural Resistance pretty much breaks even. The hex ends faster and thus the base damage will occur quicker. But, the burning caused by the skill will also suffer from a 1/2 duration, which lowers damage output. End story: if the boss is in a group, it can be a good thing because you're more likely to hit other foes at the right time; if the boss is by itself, Natural Resistance really doesn't benefit Incendiary Bonds. Just my 2 cents after using this on many bosses. 24.6.147.36 01:08, 24 December 2006 (CST) Nightfall Bosses I was just testing and conditions atleast do not last half as long on Nightfall bosses, I'm not sure about hexes though. 210.84.61.31 20:56, 5 January 2007 (CST) :They always used to do it to me...you have any proof? - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 01:43, 6 January 2007 (CST) I agree. NF bosses do NOT have nat resistance. In testing, hexes last full duration. This is clearly an error, and should be changed —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 61.180.231.2 ( ) 21:39, 13 February 2007. :I have already tested on this matter, and did so again a minute ago. Used Backfire on a boss to test for half duration, as Backfire has exactly half the duration as recharge. The hex arrow disappeared at ¼ way recharged, indicating halved recharge. I also performed a similar test using Entangling Asp at 5 deadly arts, which would last 10 seconds with a 20 recharge. The poison also disappeared at ¼ the way done. Reverting article --Gimmethegepgun 15:25, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Conditons definitely last for full duration. I was solo farming Wandalz's Refuge with my dervish using ebon dust aura, with blinding lasting 9 seconds, and only had repeat using wild blow, with a recharge of 8 seconds, to keep Wandalz permanently blinded.124.187.177.251 21:02, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Just tested it again, hexes and conditions last full duration for some bosses on Istan. I'm not sure if some bosses have it and some bosses don't, because a few minutes earlier I was in Marga Coast and the hexes last full duration. 124.176.105.253 09:50, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Should some note be made? I've kept the daze duration from BHA on NF bosses without it wearing off sooner than normal, and I've also seen hexes last the full duration as well. However, people keep editing both this page and Boss saying that Nightfall bosses have Natural Resistance. If they do, I have yet to see it. --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 10:46, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Some really big bosses like Varesh, Shiro, and Abaddon have greatly reduced hex and condition durations. I haven't timed with a stopwatch, but I'm pretty sure that they last less than half duration. Off-hand, I'd guess that they last 1/3 the normal duration, though it might well be 1/4 or 2/5 or something else. Most Nightfall bosses have hexes and conditions last the normal duration. Probably the most glaring case is that Broad Head Arrow keeps The Drought perpetually dazed, with a 19 second base daze time and 15 second recharge (plus skill activation and arrow flight times). Note that many mobs can remove conditions or hexes early with various skills, most notably cautery signet, but this is not the same as natural resistance. Quizzical 05:15, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Testing I just tested this on a couple of random bosses in Nightfall. Hexes and conditions last for full duration, except in Istan. Only Istani bosses seem to have natural resistance, or atleast Hassin Softskin, he was the one I tested it on. I cast Illusion of Pain, which has a recharge of 5 seconds and a duration of 10. However, it ran out as soon as it recharged. :I tried cripple and poison on Hassin Softskin and Suneh Stormbringer in Plains of Jarin in normal mode. they did halve the conditions or it was something like 3/5 but they surely had a resistance.Meraida 15:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) A thought Natural resistance does NOT halve the effect duration of skills that cause disabling or increase in skill recharge time if those skills hit or trigger (for example Distracting Shot, Diversion, Defiant Was Xinrae). I believe this should be noted on the main article. It may be redundant, but considering natural resistance isn't mentioned anywhere in the actual game, I think this might be a question wondered by many people. Any thoughts? --Vanessa 22:19, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :Nub. :P --Karlos 23:25, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::meh...stockton was dirty!!! >:) --Vanessa 23:50, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Other skills Aside from the three skills mentioned in the article, these work somehow: *Parasitic Bond returns health to you sooner *Ethereal Burden/Kitah's Burden returns energy to you sooner *Web of Disruption interrupts them again sooner *Smoldering Embers ends sooner, but burning lasts shorter too -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 02:25, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :And HOLY HELL! It even makes Wastrel's Collapse slightly better! However, of course, it's completely useless against everything else that DOESN'T have natural resistance and is in your way so... --Gimmethegepgun 02:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC)